In a vehicle having an engine (i.e., an internal combustion engine) as an energy converter, a temporal and a spatial gap tend to occur in each of a stationary condition in which an excess heat is generated and a starting condition in which heat is required. Accordingly, a heat storage system that stores a part of heat radiated from the engine in the stationary condition and releases the heat stored therein in the starting condition is proposed.
For example, a heat storage system that stores heat in a sensible heat storage body using a specific heat of a matter, and a heat storage system that stores heat in a sensible heat storage body using a sensible heat generated due to a liquid-solid phase transition of a matter are known. In addition, a heat storage system that stores heat in a chemical heat storage body using a heat of chemical reaction is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).